A Canterlot Librarian's Rant
by Eyeclops
Summary: Why hello there! Welcome to the Canterlot Library! I certainly love rumors, even if they aren't exactly something you'd want to believe. Anyways, I heard this rumor a few days ago that really interested me... Short oneshot, written in less than 1 hour. Also, an update for another story I'm writing, for a few of my followers.


**Hello, Eyeclops here. I'm writing this oneshot for a few reasons. 1) Summer's almost over and I might not get Nopony's Innocent done before my time is consumed by my school schedule. 2) I wanted to try an unusual style of writing that is slightly more lighthearted than Nopony's Innocent, which is a bit more sad than this. 3) My followers haven't really gotten anything from me since the end of my last fiction.**

**I'd like to give a short update regarding Nopony's Innocent, but they'll be at the end of this story instead of the beginning.  
**

* * *

The small town was ablaze with the news Twilight Sparkle finally had a boyfriend. Normally, this would be fairly uninteresting news, but the town, in recent days, seemed particularly devoid of any interesting happenings, and nopony could seem to figure out who exactly could woo the heart of this relatively asocial bookworm.

Now, one must take into consideration that this is small town Ponyville we are talking about. Where a new resident will quickly learn that half of the land belongs to Sweet Apple Acres, the Classiest Eatery within any reasonable distance is Sugarcube Corner, some fillies have not the first idea about how to get their cutie marks, and that false news travels fast.

"No, no, no!" Twilight desperately shook her head back and forth as Rarity, her overly-romantic friend, came to congratulate her on her new relationship.

Unbeknownst to either pony, what had actually started as an innocent statement of, "I saw Twilight Sparkle laughing with Spike this morning," quickly spiraled out of control, not unlike a filly's game of "telephone", a game of which I still cannot understand namesake of, to form the statement, "I saw Twilight Sparkle kissing some stallion this morning."

What remains a mystery to me, at least, is how exactly the "I" remained in the statement when ponies unrelated to any such event happened to be the ones speaking, but I digress.

There was another rumor floating through Ponyville at around the same time as the rumor of Twilight's relationship, you see? Though, to be fully honest, this one seemed to hold more weight. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza would be visiting Ponyville for the first time since her marriage.

…

Oh dear, I haven't even introduced myself, have I? The name is Booker, and I work as a Librarian in Canterlot, often spending afternoons organizing books. It's quite a shame Twilight Sparkle left me, she was such a help. Anyways, I always enjoyed telling a good story for anypony willing to listen, though sadly I oft end up speaking only to deaf ears. I have this bad habit, you see, of going on long non-sequiturs for…  
Oh dear, I seem to have done it again.

But, anywho, I should probably continue. Cadenza and her new husband were visiting the esteemed home of my close friend Twilight Sparkle, who, as anypony who'd met her would know, is highly talented at magic.

Rumor had it they were coming for business matters. Apparently, as the rumor went, Shining Armor was trying to apprehend some criminal… or something. I wasn't sure.

To be fully honest, the rumor was more about the husband than the wife. Some goings on about a criminal or something. Not that it much matters. Rumors are not exactly something to be trusted, after all.

However, the rumor was right about the arrival of the couple, and Cadenza had decided, finally, to go into Ponyville and see exactly what her sister-in-law's hometown looked like. It was early in the morning, and she had nothing to do.

She'd entered the town expecting a bustling, lively set of streets, remembering the six ponies who'd helped with her wedding. While it was a busy town, nopony seemed to have quite the liveliness that those other six had.

Seeing all of these new faces, she briefly caught the flash of a red cape in the crowd, and while it caught her eye, it seemed to disappear as quickly as it had appeared. I'd assumed it was because of that figure suddenly causing her to think of some latent memories or something of the sort. The tail seemed to cause some memories to stir of a young colt she had met many years ago, when she still occasionally foal-sat Twilight. The colt had disappeared after that that event at Pony Joe's.

She'd never even been told his name; what she knew about the pony wasn't enough to track him down and thank him for what he'd done. Twilight, too, had searched for the pony, as she was even more indebted to him than Cadence, but her memory was much more hazy on the situation, and… oh dear, I should get on with the story instead of wandering off into another rumor, shouldn't I?

Cadence surged through the crowd, seeing if she could chase down the familiar tail. Maybe she'd find that familiar looking smile under the cape, and see if the foal had grown up into the fine stallion she'd known he'd become. The chance may have been slim, seeing as it could be anypony, but in the off chance that she'd find that boy who'd stood with the crowd in front of Pony Joe's all those years ago, she rushed through the crowd.

However, as she rounded the corner that the cloak and tail disappeared around, nopony was there. Further down the road, she heard a crash, some screaming, and many ponies confused. Unsure of what was happening, she flew above the crowd of ponies towards where the noise had come from, and recognizing a familiar flash of purple magic, flew above a building to where it occurred. Ponies stood everywhere mumbling incoherent words as they surrounded a destroyed flower cart in the middle of the road. Unsure of what to do, she slowly saw her husband approach.

"Are you okay, Cadence? I didn't notice you among the crowd or anything!" Shining Armor's concern was apparent in his voice.

Candence, however, smiled at her husband's worrying. "I just arrived, don't worry." She giggled lightly, causing the Stallion to blush in embarrassment.

"I suppose I'd better check on Twilight. She's been helping me, even though I insisted she stay out of this." Shining Armor said, shaking his head.

Cadence smiled reassuringly, "She'd getting to be quite the talented unicorn. I'm sure she can take care of herself."

After a short kiss, they parted ways, Shining Armor returning to his job and Cadence returning to her 'I have no idea what I should be doing.'

… Oh dear… I seem to be running out of time, the Princess oft visits the Library around this time of the eve. I should get back to work soon; I wouldn't want them to find me 'chatting it up with the guests', so to speak. Celestia might not be one to argue, but her guards are quite intimidating, and I've been caught doing to three times this past month. I'm terribly sorry.

Anywho, maybe you can drop in some other day to hear the rest of the story. It closely ties in with this new book our library's supposed to be getting soon, you see. It's going to be called… erhm…

What was it again?  
The story I was telling goes alongside… Oh, I remember! Nopony's Innocent. That's it. It should be coming out soon, and I hear it's going to give us some insight on a lot of what's been going on recently in the news and all.

Now just remember, what I was telling about Cadence and all that… well, it's simply a rumor.

And those, as we both might agree, should not be trusted.

* * *

**So Nopony's Innocent is taking FOREVER. What gives?**

**Quite simply, it isn't my fault for trying to make the story as good as I can. I've actually been done with the first draft for over a month.**

**Which means this past month, has, in fact, been reviewing it for details and the like. I've submitted it to be reviewed, looked at what the reviewer suggested, then submitted it to someone else to look over _that._ That's how into this I actually am.**

**When I finish Nopony's Innocent, I will make sure to post it here, and I will also post a link to it at the beginning to a Google Docs version of the story. The GDocs version will allow anyone to comment, and will be the version I suggest people to read. It will be nothing like this story, told without the clueless narrator. My true goal for the story is to not make it good, like The Proxy was, but to make it incredible. It's going to have less fantasy-ish aspects and more 'serious' stuff.  
**

**It's going to be out soon, I can promise this. And when it is, I'm going to try to blow your minds. ~Eyeclops  
**


End file.
